Project Angel
by DaFluffieBunnie
Summary: This has nothing to do with any book or movie I have seen, but i want people to read it T.T


**Author's note: OKAY it probably doesn't have correct punctuation or anything but WHATEVER, if anything leave a comment below. BE CRITICAL this is the first story I'm going to stick with and finish so I want it to be completely EPIC.. :3**

...

The government always had a tendency to keep secrets from the people. But I was never a part of any of those, until now. It was called Project Angel. Me and one of my friends have signed up for it, thinking that if we got picked for this assignment, it would be fun. During this time, gamers from all sorts of video games have found out how to reanimate weapons in real life. Like the giant swords or fantasy laser guns.

"Hey c'mon! We need to sign up for that project!' Arianah whined. She was on the shorter side, just about 5'0', and had pin straight brunette hair. She had dark eyes and freckles, and pretty pale for her age. We had been in front of a very large and important looking building at the end of a popular shopping corner.

"I don't know, it could be dangerous!" I yelled back. My name is Annabell, just thought you should know. I am 5'7', blonde and blue eyed, and have glasses.

"OOORRR, it could be fun!"

"We don't even know what the experiment is about." i said in a calmer tone.

"Exactly, that makes it more fun." there was no reasoning with her, so I gave up and signed the papers. Whats the worst that could happen? I could be a secretary, great for job resumes even though I was only fourteen. We walked into the office like building, everything was white as if all the content of it had been bleached. Only a short distance away from the doors was a small booth, many papers and pens rested on top of it. I sighed as I signed the papers, I looked around, there was a couple of couches and thats it. I clicked the pen then walked out, slowly pushing the double doors open. My mom had come to pick me up, she had no idea what I was doing. I waved to Arianah as I got into the small blue car.

"What were you doing with her." She made sure to add an extra ounce of attitude.

"I got a job, do you have a problem with that? I snapped right back. She swerved as I returned the attitude.

"How much are you going to get payed?"

"A LOT!Does it matter?"

"Fine." our conversation ended bitterly. We were home now. A medium sized town house, also white. She stopped the car and I ran into my room hoping to get to my games as soon as possible. A new one was just released, Sunborn. I signed on, and almost immediately, my friend messaged me.

"Hey buddy! :D."

"Hey, dude, guess what just happened?"

"What?"

"I signed up for that Angel Project!"

"Omg no, Annabell, why would you do that?

"What? Why? Its not dangerous is it?"

"I don't know, anything to do with the government is dangerous!" I didn't reply, but i was deeply engaged in another gamers article. A group, known as GAMZEE (named after homestuck) found a way to bring gaming items into real life, especially weapons. I clicked a link to a particular sword i grew fond of. it was about four feet long, a purple silvery vine creeped up from the top of the handle, to the base of the sword. It would be an amazing novelty item. Instantly i typed in my secret credit card number. The one my rich dad gave me years ago before abandoning my mom, I couldn't blame him since my mom was a bitch. The satisfying 'ding!' had brought a smile to my lips, the order was set into place.

"Helllooo?" Sebastion was getting impatient when I wasn't replying.

"Oh, hey, i just ordered a sword."

"lol, what kind? i got the black staff!"

"The one with the purple ivy."

"Gurrrrllll, you got style :D."

"You bet I do! I got to go for a little, my tummie is making the grumbles. Bibi"

"Bye!" I pushed myself away from my desk. My room was small, a small bed, a desk, closet, and plenty of posters. I ran down the steps to the kitchen. Today i was making my specialty, soup.

"Annabell, theres a letter for you!" my mom screeched from the couch. She was watching some kind of foreign show and sat lazily.

"Alright! Then hand it over!" I snached it from her. It was very fancy and the envelope held very little information. Fancy as in pure white and crisp edges. For awhile i studied the note, not opening it or anything. Then i shoved it in the back pocket of my capris and headed towards the kitchen. Suddenly realizing, I grabbed some left over soup from the night before. "Mom, why is my life so boring?" I slammed the large door of the fridge. Suddenly shocked by me talking to her she replied:

"Life is what you make it out to be." She gave me a cold stare as I returned to my room with noodles popping out of my mouth. I plopped onto my bed and viscously hacked open my crumpled up letter. I read it aloud to myself:

"Dear Annabell Rose,

You have been chosen as an observer in the Angel Project. In this job you will keep a watchful eye on our test subjects. we will contact you soon.

Signed,

The Research Team"

I called Arianah,

"Hello?" She answered

"Oh, my, god, I just got a letter from the Angel Project, Im an observer! what about you?" i practically trembled with excitement.

"Im a subject! i can't believe it!" She was also happy

"I wonder how much money we'll get."

"Probably a lot!" We clicked our phones off. For a moment I just held the note in my hands. How much will I get payed? Where is this job held? What am I going to observe? I jumped as my cellphone suddenly rang, the caller ID read private. As I held it to my ear a stern voice strictly said:

"Project Angel will be held on 500 Springset drive, 28439, in New Jersey. Be there May 23. If you decide to not show, you will loose this job. Have a nice day." With that the man had hung up. I looked at the cellular device in disbelief.

"How rude." I muttered to myself. Once again I sat down in front of my laptop and messaged Sabastion: "Are you there?"

"Yea, whatsup?"

"Someone from the Angel Project called me, Im an observer."

"What is that?"

"I wouldn't know, I have to go to some address in two days though."

"Haha, if you find out what it is about, will you write about it?"

"Probably."

"Put on the simulator glasses, I challenge you."

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" I put on the special glasses for sunborn, and I turned into Lily, my avatar. Sunborn was about living on another planet nicknamed 'The Sun' because of its color. It was also about surviving and fighting other players who weren't on your team. My avatar was well trained. She was also a half demon, not to mention the awesome armor I won. An explosion erupted next to me, Sebastion was here now. He mocked me:

"Dude, you will see why I am the best." he jumped up above me and tried to take me down, right before his foot met my face I grabbed it and slammed him against the ground.

"You will see why you are second best." I corrected him. I slid out my sword and it shone in the bright sunlight. Sebastion was fast, and gave me a powerful punch to the stomach. I flipped backwards, just barely landing on my feet. This might be a game, but it was very realistic and even simulated the pain. I ran at him aiming my sword at his chest, but he had mastered magic in this relm, and deflected me off to the side.


End file.
